


Let Me Try That Again

by Stony_eyed



Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Everyone Is Alive, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sam Wilson, Sore Ass, Teasing, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/pseuds/Stony_eyed
Summary: Sam tries pushing Bucky a little farther with their growing tension, but his first attempt might have been too subtle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682356
Kudos: 56





	Let Me Try That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: "Who hurt you?"

The dust clears on the field outside the Avengers newly remodeled camp and Sam is left with the image of Bucky’s tousled hair and clearly perturbed face.

“Are you sure that move is allowed during training? Last time I checked, Nat said that unless we’re actually in the field, she’s the only one who can use it. And I think that’s fair.” Bucky attempts to shake out the dirt from his hair and it takes everything within Sam to not fall to the ground laughing. Sam had just used a newly mastered skill on Bucky that slams and drags one's face through the dirt as he cartwheels over them. 

“Well if you didn’t want me using it on you, you shouldn’t have taught it to me and then proceeded to try and grab my wing! That is premium level Vibranium there bud, and it deserves respect! Besides, Nat told me that I would get a pass if I was using the move on you considering you are one of the two people who should be able to handle it.”

Bucky looks up with his hands still embedded in his hair and a look of horror plastered on his face. “Are you making fun of my defense skills right now?”

Sam holds up his hands in mock defense, “All I’m saying, is that as a trained assassin, blocking that move should have been a no-brainer.” 

Sam has been training with Bucky on the field outside the Avengers base for most of the morning now, and it was going pretty flawlessly. Bucky was able to finally get Sam to understand the different techniques he uses with knives and how to turn your attackers' advances against them.

Now, Nat hadn’t  _ actually _ given Sam permission to use any advanced techniques on Bucky — that was a complete bluff — but Sam needed a reason to get Bucky riled up, because he really liked it when Bucky got riled up. The tension between the two for the past year has gotten to nearly unbearable heights. Even Wanda commented on it. But all it’s done is made Sam more encouraged to push just a little bit more.

Bucky marches over to Sam — whose eyebrows raise with every step Bucky gets closer — and slams his palms into Sam’s chest making him bounce back a few steps. “You better watch yourself Wilson, you know for damn sure you can’t take me in a hand-to-hand fight where I’m not holding back.”

Sam just steps closer, and subtly looks Bucky up and down while he bites his lip before saying, “Who says I ever wanted you to hold back?” For a brief moment Bucky looks shocked and confused. Sam definitely caught him off guard, and he just hopes that Bucky takes it the way that he’s intending.

“Sam I—”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was my come on too subtle?” Sam interrupts, “Let me try that again. I really want to hear your moans filling my room as I fill your tight ass.” He pauses and Bucky blinks. “Is that better?”

Dumbfounded. That’s the emotion that Bucky is now wearing. Sam just hopes he didn’t break the poor little assassin. Bucky blinks a few times and a grin slowly spreads across his face.

“Does that line really work for you?” Bucky’s laughing now, which leaves Sam with only one other choice. He steps even closer until they’re chest to chest, their noses nearly bumping. This close up, Sam can see Bucky’s eyes dilate ever so slightly. 

Sam brushes his lips across Bucky’s ear to distract from his hand wandering into Bucky’s hair. “You tell me,” Sam whispers as his hand closes into a fist and gently tugs. The motion sends Bucky’s head back ever so slightly. His mouth opens in a quiet gasp and Sam chuckles.

Bucky groans in frustration? Pleasure? Sam doesn’t get much time to think about it before Bucky is crushing his mouth to Sam’s. It takes a moment for Sam to regain his composure, but once he does, he kisses Bucky back with equal fervor, hand still entangled with his gorgeous hair. He’s not sure how this is possible, but kissing Bucky is better than Sam could have ever imagined. It sounds cliche yes, but his lips are so soft, but the pressure firm and demanding.

They finally pull apart when air becomes necessary. Bucky mumbles against Sam’s eagerly awaiting lips, “Are you going to make good on that promise, or do I need to court you like the gorgeous dame you are?”

Bucky is cackling when Sam pulls away further, eyebrows scrunching up. 

“You are the strangest, you know that?” Is all Sam says, smiling as Bucky makes his way around Sam and toward the compound. 

He smacks Sam’s ass and playfully responds, “Oh but you love that about me! Now, I will be waiting in your room, and hopefully you will join me to — what was it you said you were going to do? Ah yes! Make my moans fill said room as you fill my tight ass,” Bucky makes his way closer to the compound and winks over his shoulder.

“Don’t keep me waiting doll!” He shouts before he slips inside.

Sam just shakes his head and chuckles. He can’t wipe the stupid grin from his face as he jogs to catch up.

Sam definitely makes Bucky’s moans fill the room as he fills his tight ass.

THE NEXT MORNING***

Sam fidgets in his seat. The team meeting started fifteen minutes ago and Bucky still isn’t here. He thought his note about the meeting was clearly placed for Bucky to see when he got out of his shower. Apparently it wasn’t clear enough. Sam’s just about to text him when the conference room door clicks open and a sheepish face pokes through.

Bucky tries and fails to be covert in his attempts to join the meeting sixteen minutes late. Everyone’s eyes are on him as he makes his way over to an open chair. It’s slightly awkward, but Bucky nods to Fury to continue. As Bucky sits and Fury starts back up, Sam notices the most horrifying thing. Bucky winces as he sits down. Now normally Sam would poke fun at him for it, but this time Sam knows  _ exactly _ what is causing Bucky to wince. So instead, he blushes and quickly looks away.

“You okay Barnes?” Natasha asks and Sam tries not to wince — of course she would notice. This was not how he wanted the team to find out about them, but now everyone’s attention is back on Bucky.

“What is going on Barnes? You’re late to my meeting and now you’re continuing to disrupt it.” Fury is clearly annoyed, but there’s also slight amusement. Sam thinks he catches Fury glancing at him, but that can’t be. Sam grabs his water and takes a long drink in attempts to hide his nerves.

“Oh, I’m sorry Fury, I was just tending to some bruising this morning. I got pretty banged up last night.” Buck replies. Sam nearly chokes on his water and turns wide eyes over to him. Bucky looks just as nervous as Sam feels, and he knows there’s no way of hiding their hookup now.

“Who hurt you? I don’t remember you going on any missions last night,” Peter asks with genuine concern.

“I have a feeling the hurt was very consensual” Natasha smoothly says. Sam darts a look at her, just to see she’s already looking right at him and grinning. “Isn’t that right Sam?” 

Now the whole room is looking between them and Sam just wishes he could melt to the floor. 

“Fine we fucked! What more do you want from me!?” Bucky bursts out. The conference room is silent for a moment before it explodes with laughter. Sam even catches a few people exchanging money.

“Well it’s about time!” Fury exclaims. “Now, can we get back to the meeting, or do you two have more you want to share?”

“No Fury, you can continue,” Sam nods in somber acceptance. Glancing over at Bucky one more time, Sam finds him blushing as Nat fondly punches his shoulder. Bucky — most likely feeling Sam’s gaze — looks up and smiles. Sam winks back before returning to the meeting. They’ll be all right. His phone buzzes and he looks down to see a text from Bucky. 

**Frosty ❄️: thanks for last night. Looking forward to more ;)**

**Bird Brain 🦅: You better believe it ;)**

Yeah, they’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what did you guys think? I would have made this explicit instead of simply implying if I had more time to pull that off. Genna and I did today's challenge in a little over an hour. Even without the much wanted smut, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Again, drop a comment or hmu on Tumblr: stony-eyed-and-marvel-minded :). You should also....check out my other writing challenge..


End file.
